


Be Mine

by katara



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 1, Flower Language, M/M, florist!sousuke, florist/tattoo AU, inexperienced sousuke, makoto freaking THIRSTS over sousuke, sousuke is way too cute, tattoist!makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katara/pseuds/katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cliche as hell AU with florist!sousuke and tattooist!makoto.<br/>In which Sousuke is absolute shit at communication and Makoto can't handle the cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For Soumako Week- DAY 1- Flower Language  
> (flower meanings are given at the bottom)

 

Makoto swooned as he watched Sousuke pick up a heavy crate of flowers and wipe the grime off of his face with his toned bicep. It was hard to believe that such a burly, masculine man was the owner of the flower shop across of Makoto's tattoo parlour. However he did admit that Sousuke looked positively stunning surrounded by flowers, smiling at the customers as he wrapped their flowers with careful hands.

Makoto was pretty damn lucky that his tattoo shop was directly opposite of Sousuke's flower shop. The view was spectacular from here, to be honest. He hummed absentmindedly, sketching random ideas for tattoos he thought would suit Sousuke. He ended up filling up the page with intricately drawn pink flowers and roses, smiling softly to himself. He was shook out of his concentration when he heard the door open and suddenly shut.

He opened the door. There was no one. Makoto began to close the door until he saw a flower lain in front of his feet. A single white flower. He smiled and returned inside, blushing as he took the flower with him. 

Sousuke closed the door behind him quickly as he crouched under the counter and blushed furiously. Why did he do something like that? Now it was going to be obvious that he liked Makoto, who he knew he had no chance with. Sousuke thought wistfully about all the people who must have proposed to him before. Meanwhile here he was, a 23 year old who had never even been kissed before.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to go out with anyone, it's just that most of his potential crushes got scared off by his gruff and stoic appearance. Except Makoto. He remembered the first day he met him, and had completely fallen head over heels for him after seeing his radiant, shining smile.

Sousuke often found himself imagining about what it would be like if they were a couple. Imagined them holding hands. Imagined running his hands over Makoto's beautiful tattoos and asking him the meaning of every single one. Imagined putting flowers in Makoto's messy, tousled hair. Imagined all of these things every single time he saw Makoto.

Sousuke went to sleep hoping that Makoto didn't know the meaning of the gardenia he had given him.

 

* * *

 

Makoto woke up from an exceptional dream of he and Sousuke making sweet, sweet love in a bed of rose petals. He blinked a few times and smiled groggily as his eyes fell upon the flower from Sousuke that he had pressed into a bookmark.

He smiled happily as he realized that he had no appointments for today and set out to visit Sousuke. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the scent of fresh flowers. Sousuke looked up from the counter and smiled when he saw him, and Makoto tried to conceal how flustered it made him.

"Tachibana-san! What are you doing here so early?", Sousuke asked, wrestling with an unruly pair of clippers.

"I don't have any appointments today so I decided to help you out today; hopefully I'm not any trouble?", Makoto asked, raising his head up to look at Sousuke properly.

Sousuke flushed a bit, his ears turning red as he looked away quickly.

"N-no, that would be a great help actually. Thank you Tachibana-san.", Sousuke said seriously.

"No need to be so formal! Call me Makoto!"

"Alright.. Makoto."

 

* * *

 

Makoto spent the day helping Sousuke arrange flowers and even getting a lesson on ikebana, Japanese flower arrangement. Makoto discovered he was pretty much shit at it, but he helped Sousuke out by drawing out various flower arrangement ideas and color combinations.

At the end of the day, they were both slumped on the counter, tired as hell as the orange rays of sunlight streaming through the window signalled it was past dusk. Makoto had taken out a ballpoint pen and started absentmindedly doodling on Sousuke's tan, warm skin. Sousuke looked down at his arm to see that Makoto had drawn his shop's logo, a whale shark, with a blooming red rose delicately twined around it.

Makoto lifted his head slowly to meet Sousuke's gaze and was surprised to find Sousuke blushing. He added a pen stroke to the inner sensitive part of Sousuke's wrist without breaking eye contact and felt his heart thumping violently as he heard Sousuke groan softly and cover his mouth with his large hand, averting his eyes from him. Makoto couldn't understand how someone could be so sweet and sexy at the same time. He'd call it swexy.

As Sousuke walked him out the door, Makoto was once again baffled by Sousuke's actions as he pressed a small bouquet of chrysanthemums into his hand.

"Reminds me of you.", he had said curtly.

Makoto had walked back home feeling as if he was on top of the world.  
                                                                     

* * *

 

As soon as he got home he put the flowers in a jar and stared at them for a while before showering and going straight to the comfort of his bed. He thought of Sousuke and his large biceps and his stupidly cute crooked grin he did when he was teasing Makoto. He smiled widely and clutched his pillow hugging it tightly as his thoughts of Sousuke subsided and he drifted off to sleep. Not five minutes later was he rudely awakened by a phone call with the annoyingly catchy ringtone "Splash Free".

Makoto half rolled, half crawled to the nightstand and accepted the call from his childhood friend, Haru.

                                                      

* * *

  

Sousuke felt completely defeated and utterly worthless right now. He was currently watching Makoto and his childhood friend talk animatedly with each other. Sousuke could only helplessly watch through the glass door. After looking at Haru's beautiful lean body and graceful movements, Sousuke knew he couldn't compete with him. After all, Makoto would definitely not have any interest in him if he found that Sousuke was a kiss virgin. He figured it was impossible for someone like him to be in a relationship with someone as amazing as Makoto.

Sousuke couldn't concentrate on anything the whole day. He mixed up the flower names and wrapped the flowers clumsily, his mind preoccupied. He plucked a single yellow rose and knocked on the door of the tattoo parlour once before placing the flower on the ground and speed walking back to his shop.

Makoto grinned in excitement as he heard the door open briefly, knowing it was Sousuke. He picked up the fragrant yellow rose and held it out to Haru proudly.

"Look at this flower he gave me today! Isn't he adorable!", Makoto gushed to Haru, who had been patiently listening to his rant about the 'cute florist across the street' the whole day. Haru looked closely at the flower and his eyes widened knowingly before he grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

"I have to go now Makoto. You should check out the meaning of that flower by the way.", Haru said before shutting the door behind him. Makoto looked at the door awkwardly. Meaning? After a quick google search Makoto discovered that a yellow rose meant...jealousy?

He considered that for a moment. Sousuke was jealous. Of who? It couldn't be himself, that would be too good to be true.

However over the past few days Makoto was pleasantly surprised to find that Sousuke had left him a yellow tulip, a yellow camellia, and finally a red tulip. Makoto decided that he would take his chances and marched over to Sousuke's flower shop, opening the door confidently and scanning the store for Sousuke.

He found Sousuke watering the plants in the garden. He was wearing a cute little apron over a tight black polo shirt which left little to the imagination. He crept up behind him and placed his hands on Sousuke's shoulder, wanting to surprise him. He didn't expect Sousuke to whip around and practically throw the watering can at Makoto in surprise.

Luckily Makoto dodged the flying watering can, but in return was drenched by the water inside of it. Sousuke looked at him stupendously for a second before steering him to a different room, which Makoto assumed was the changing room.

"Makoto, I am so sorry. I honestly didn't mean to-", Sousuke apologized seriously, his face contorted, as if it hurt just to speak to him.

"Sousuke, it's fine. I know you wouldn't ever do that. Plus, aren't we friends now?", Makoto interrupted with a shake of his head.

"Right. Friends. Yeah, I guess we are.. friends."

"Well.. what if I wanted us to be more than that? More than friends?", Makoto whispered, leaning in and looking up at Sousuke.

Sousuke gulped nervously. What even was happening he definitely had not expected this development. He attempted to keep calm.

"More than friends? Like.. best friends?", Sousuke stuttered, losing himself in Makoto's sea green eyes. He wanted to slap himself the moment the words came out of his mouth.

"Not exactly what I had in mind..", Makoto whispered in a sultry voice, leaning forward and putting his hand on Sousuke's inner thigh. Sousuke stopped for a breathing for a moment as Makoto brushed aside Sousuke's hair with one hand and gently cupped his face.

Sousuke felt his eyelids gravitating downwards to Makoto's lips and he realized with a start that Makoto was doing the same. They both leaned in until Sousuke could practically feel Makoto's warm breath mingle with his. Makoto looked up at Sousuke once before gently pressing his lips gently against his. Sousuke felt his eyes shut as he revelled in the feeling of kissing Makoto.

He moved his lips softly against Makoto's a bit shyly before Makoto tilted his head and slotted their lips together perfectly. He could feel Makoto's hands slipping down his face to his upper arms, gripping them tightly as if they were a lifeline. Sousuke blushed when he squeaked in a very unmanly manner as Makoto slipped his tongue inside. Mimicking Makoto's movements, he rolled his tongue against Makoto's, hoping he wasn't doing too bad.

He moaned softly when Makoto placed his hands on his lower back and massaged it slowly, going lower and lower until he reached the waistband of his jeans. Makoto loosened his belt and in a flash had worked his magical hands downwards, grabbing handfuls of Sousuke's ass. Sousuke suddenly felt very vulnerable and very scared. This was moving way too fast. He pushed Makoto's chest away from him and turned his head away, breathing harshly.

"Makoto.. I-I'm not what you think.. I've never been in a relationship before and this.. this was my first kiss.", Sousuke breathed out.

Makoto saw how flustered Sousuke had become and immediately felt bad for rushing him. In all honesty, he hadn't even thought it was possible for someone as amazing as Sousuke to be single till now.

"Oh no Sousuke I am so sorry for overwhelming you! I was just.. so happy that you liked me back..", Makoto trailed off, feeling a bit embarrassed saying it out loud. There was a silence before Sousuke spoke.

"Makoto.. can I kiss you?", Sousuke asked, his ears turning red again.

"O-okay.", Makoto replied, closing his eyes and waiting in anticipation. He opened his eyes in surprise when he felt Sousuke's lips on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Sousuke planting a kiss on his cheek, with a determined look on his face.

Makoto felt his cuteness tolerance snap and he tackled Sousuke down onto the bench, hugging him tightly and placing little butterfly kisses all over Sousuke's face.

"M-Makoto?!?"

"You are too cute for your own good!", Makoto said, clutching onto him tightly. He pulled out a single red rose and placed it in Sousuke's hair.

"Sousuke, be mine?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> gardenia- secret love  
> chrysanthemum-cheerfulness  
> yellow rose-jealousy  
> yellow tulip-hopeless love  
> yellow camellia-longing  
> red tulip-declaration of love  
> rose-love  
> Feel free to leave me comments below or on my tumblr  
> soumako-trash


End file.
